


爱若蜜糖

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 芦笋大爱~大家新年快乐！
Relationships: 芦笋cp - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	爱若蜜糖

常话道，再恩爱的夫妻都有七年之痒，总要经历新鲜感不再这道坎，夫夫也不例外。  
卢志刚这些天有意无意总会想到这问题，他和孙博翔在一起的时间不算短了，这几年下来，生活是泡在蜜糖罐里一样甜蜜。  
可是，时间和年龄的差距就摆在那，终究无法忽视，不知道博翔是否会在意这一点呢？  
纵便他不在意，自己也是在意的。  
卢志刚做家务擦桌子的时候，看着玻璃桌面上倒映出的自己的面容，一声叹息。  
路过镜子总要再拐回来，看着镜子里自己的身材叹息，捏捏腰身，好像没以前紧致了，叹息声又加重了。  
孙博翔明显感觉家中的气氛有些压抑，志刚哥的叹息声总能被他支楞着的耳朵捕捉到。  
只是，他不懂志刚哥怎么了，难道男人也有更年期？  
居家大犬哈哈耷拉着舌头跑去求证，换来卢志刚一个轻翻的白眼，卢志刚食指刮刮孙博翔的鼻子，男人哪来的更年期。  
只是……他背过身去，更年期的焦虑和愁绪他倒是真能体会到……  
听到志刚哥背对他发出的又一声叹息，孙博翔脑袋长满了问号。  


直到……孙博翔把卢志刚堵在了跑步机前，他托着下巴靠在跑步机旁，伸手把一条干净的毛巾递给志刚哥。  
卢志刚调着中速档一步一步跑得稳当，他接过孙博翔递来的毛巾，关掉开关，抬手擦掉额头上的汗珠。  
孙博翔傻笑着，露着一口大白牙，陷在他的志刚哥的美色中无法自拔。  
他脑袋里像被病毒入侵般乱成一团，都是志刚哥温柔的面容。待得防火墙启动，他才在晕头转脑中捕捉到他来堵志刚哥的意图。  
脑子指挥身体动作，孙博翔双手把住跑步机两端的把手，把卢志刚圈进自己双臂围出的狭小空间内。  
卢志刚眉头微挑，嘴角上翘，悠闲地靠在跑步机的前端，“怎么了？你有什么事啊？”  
“志刚哥，你最近怎么了，心情不好么，我看你情绪最近好低落。”孙博翔手指扯扯卢志刚运动背心的下摆。  
“没有，我能有什么事。倒是你，最近工作那么忙，注意身体。”卢志刚把毛巾搭在一边。  
“是嘛……”拉长的尾音上扬，“那你最近怎么老叹气？”猛地探过去的头差点迎面撞上卢志刚。

卢志刚伸出根手指抵着他的额头，自己歪头抿嘴想想，收回指头，两只手环住孙博翔的脖子，挺翘的鼻尖蹭着孙博翔的鼻梁，“博翔，我问你，现在的生活你还满意么？”  
孙博翔点头如捣蒜，“满意啊，当然满意。只要和志刚哥呆在一起，我就开心！”  
“那……你会不会有一天厌烦我？”  
孙博翔撅着嘴，双臂抬起握住志刚哥环着他的手臂，撒娇道:“怎么会，我每一天每一分每一秒都爱着你，志刚哥。”  
褪去年少青涩气质的孙博翔明亮的眼睛里是一如既往澄澈的坚定，和卢志刚初遇时的他别无两样。  
像是玻璃瓶中浮在清水上的橄榄果，新鲜又饱满，弥漫着清香的水汽。

“所以，现在你可以告诉我这些天在烦什么了吧？”孙博翔揽着卢志刚身体轻轻摇晃。  
卢志刚仰起头在孙博翔唇上落下轻轻一吻，有点不好意思地弯弯眼，“我怕……你正是最好的时候，我却已经跟不上你了……”  
孙博翔眼睛睁大，他没想到志刚哥会想得这么细腻。随后他嘴唇吻上志刚哥低垂的眼，轻轻道，“不会的，哥。我会跟在你身旁一起走下去的，你想都不要想把我抛下。”

“博翔……”卢志刚有些情动，粉嫩的颜色慢慢攀上洁白的肌肤，脸颊上的红晕越发惹人。  
“志刚哥，我在……”唇齿相吻间的呢喃被吞吃入腹，亲密接触的肌肤发热生烫，却不抵一心的火热。  
他们有几天没有亲热了，孙博翔想到这里内心越发燥热。他想要志刚哥。  
“哥，可以么？”少年话里的急切情意被卢志刚听在心里，耳朵有些发烫。住在一起这么久了，怎么在这种事上还这么急，一点没变。  
卢志刚主动揽住孙博翔的腰，无声地接受邀请。孙博翔的吻一个接一个落在志刚哥的脸上，颈间。  
志刚哥这里太敏感，每次被吻到就要缩脖子，全身颤抖。可孙博翔偏爱他的志刚哥这么可爱的反应，小草莓一颗接一颗的种，反正只有自己可以看。  
卢志刚运动背心的下摆被推上去，孙博翔头埋在他的胸前啃咬那一抹嫣红，卢志刚低声喘着气，声声挠人。  
孙博翔钻进卢志刚的背心，从领口露出个头冲卢志刚笑，满脸灿烂。  
身后是跑步机冰凉的横杠，身前是不断攀升的火热。

卢志刚眉眼弯弯，摸摸他的头，低头吻上孙博翔的鼻梁。一滴汗珠从眉角落下滴在孙博翔的脸上。  
两个人笑着滚在一起，卢志刚躺倒在跑步机的传送带上，孙博翔跪在他身上俯视看着他。  
灰色短裤被褪下，露出卢志刚白皙修长的腿。  
孙博翔扛起志刚哥的腿搭在肩上，手掌摸着大腿内侧的肌肤，身体向下压，咬住卢志刚的喉结。  
卢志刚痒得直笑，喉结不住滚动，被孙博翔吮出一朵花，带着浅浅的牙印。  
孙博翔的手探到卢志刚身后摸上那处，手指轻轻动作，做好润滑。  
几天未曾造访，卢志刚那处干涩紧致，孙博翔情动地抚慰着。卢志刚手掌攀上孙博翔的肩膀，他躺着看天花板，灯光晃得眼前一片彩色的光晕。  
孙博翔进来的时候卢志刚难耐地抬起上半身，手指抓进孙博翔饱满的肌肤，喘着气又倒下去。  
孙博翔放轻动作，怕志刚哥难受，急了满头汗。卢志刚熬过最初难受的那劲儿，握住孙博翔的手，“没事，你来吧，我好了。”  
他不忍心看博翔忍着，孙博翔吻着他的手指，下身挺动贯穿，彻底占有他的志刚哥。  
孙博翔轻转下身，用力碾磨那处，志刚哥里面湿润潮热，真让他受不了。志刚哥怎么会多想他会不会不稀罕他了呢？  
手指按压志刚哥高跷的腿帮他活络肌肉，孙博翔一个俯冲，下身狠狠抵进去，惹得卢志刚一声闷哼。  
“志刚哥，你真性感。”孙博翔喘着气低声对卢志刚说。

“博翔，我好爱你。”  
如果可以，卢志刚真的想和孙博翔一起到永远。 

“志刚哥，我会永远，永远爱你。”  
我们就这样一辈子幸福下去吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
